


Twelve Past Midnight

by Lila11



Series: Too Many Clocks, Too Little Time [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: And we'll finally know what happened to SAIDA, F/F, Some angsty parts here and there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila11/pseuds/Lila11
Summary: Dahyun's been in love with her Japanese bestfriend since they were kids—whether she was consciously aware of it or not. Sana always knew that the younger Korean's an important part of her life. Everything should have been perfect. So, why did it end?OrThe story of what happened to Saida in the three years before the Cinderella epilogue.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Series: Too Many Clocks, Too Little Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933840
Comments: 88
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed.  
> It's not angsty.  
> I promise.

  
_Three days after graduation._

Senior year is finally over, and they now call themselves _the survivors_. All the years of staying up all night cramming for an upcoming final exams, preparing to defend a thesis, and finishing projects because they spent all their free time following Mina’s schedules—well, that was mostly Nayeon, Dahyun had been heavily influenced by Sana’s love for the academics—have finally paid off.

Now, they’re ready to face the real world.

But not before they could have a post-graduation party.

After hours of brainstorming, it was decided that they’d go on a camping trip at the piece of land that the Kims own in the countryside. Privacy and a whole weekend to just disconnect from all the stress of the city life and inhale fresh air their young bodies need.

It’s perfect.

“They heard about this camping trip, so they invited themselves.” Mina carefully approached Dahyun who was cutting bell peppers for the salad they’re going to have for lunch. “I hope that’s okay.”

“Of course!” Dahyun smiled. “The more the merrier.”

The younger Korean knew about Mina joining her and her bestfriends for this trip. She’s Nayeon’s automatic _plus one_ whenever the Trio goes out. Mina’s pretty much an honorary member of their Trio. Should they be called a quartet now?

Anyway, yes! Dahyun knew about Mina tagging along, but she was surprised when she realized that Jihyo was driving the white Mercedes that’s following them to the Kims’ countryside property—Jeongyeon in the passenger seat and the two other younger members sleeping soundly in the backseat.

“Getting to hang out with all of you is like the ultimate dream come true for a fangirl like me.”

“You’re more than just a fangirl, Dahyunie. You’re our friend.”

Mina said it with so much sincerity that Dahyun could feel her throat begins to tighten and tears begin to form in her eyes.

“Are you crying?” The KPop idol teased.

“Tears of joy.” Dahyun clears her throat to mask the overwhelming joy she feels. _That was so touching._

Sitting on the empty folding chair beside the younger Korean, Mina watches as the girl mixes the salad.

They’ve decided to split the task of preparing their lunch. Jeongyeon, being the daughter of a celebrity chef, took her station at the grill with Jihyo ~~teasing her~~ helping her. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu went to wash their utensils while Nayeon hangs out with Momo and Sana, pretending to help them set up the table.

Dahyun offered for everyone to stay at their cabin instead, but the girls opted for the authentic camping experience and so tents were put up. 

”This place is very private. You don’t have to worry about dispatch or anyone else. It’ll just be us here.”

“Oh, that’s great. We needed this, you know, a breather. We’ve been cooked up in the studio for days.”

“Well, I’m sure all your hard work’s going to be worth it. Album of the Year. Woo!” Dahyun cheers, doing her little victory dance. “And you know, anytime any of you needs another breather, just let me know. You’re all always welcome here.”

Mina smiles. Dahyun really _is_ the sweetest. She decides to steal a few berries from the salad bowl. “So, are you going to LA with Sattang?”

“No.” The younger Korean shakes her head.

“But you _are_ going to follow her there, right?”

“I’m not sure. There are so many things to consider. I mean, I kind of already started my career here and if I move, then I’d have to start from scratch. Then, there’s my parents’ business. I think they still want me to take over. And Nabong’s staying here, so…”

“Yeah,” Mina drags. “But only for like, a couple of months then she’d have to leave too.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

And in that moment, they both realized that they’re about to live their lives away from the people that meant the world to them.

“Hey,” Dahyun nudged Mina. “If you need company on your evening strolls, you can always call me. But not past eleven, I have a curfew.”

“Duly noted.” Mina looks ahead and watches as Nayeon enjoys a slice of watermelon with Sana. “Are we ready for the long distance kind of relationship, Dahyunie?”

“I hope so.” Dahyun lets out a hopeful sigh.

***

The rest of the afternoon was spent just wandering around the area. Checking out the stream a few meters away from the camp site with Sana teaching everyone the proper way of skipping rocks. Playing a few games of football with Mina and Jihyo as team captains, and Momo—being the oldest one in the group—as the referee.

Mina had Jeongyeon, Dahyun and Tzuyu in her group much to Nayeon’s dismay—Mina didn’t pick her. Jihyo was just happy that she’s not in the same team as Jeongyeon, who always finds way to cheat in every game they play, but the group leader was not thrilled to have the laid back Chaeyoung and clumsy Sana.

The fifth round was getting quite exciting until Nayeon tackled Mina to the ground and everyone just left because it was pretty obvious what the interior designer ulterior motives were.

“Mating season came early this year!” Jeongyeon teased the couple. 

It was starting to get dark. Thankfully the dishes they’ve prepared were enough to last until dinner. They just needed to reheat the leftovers and honestly none of them have the energy to cook anymore. Well, except for Sana.

She wanted to cook Dahyun’s favorite ramyeon. “Love? Come taste this.”

“What is this?” Dahyun runs up to her girlfriend and takes the spoonful of soup Sana was offering. “Uh, yeah, babe, I think you should let me do the cooking.”

“That bad?”

“No, it’s not _that_ bad. But it’s not that good either.” She grinned, snatching the ladle from Sana’s hand. “It just needs few tweaks. That’s all.”

It’s still funny that Sana had never learned to cook even when she’s spent most of life in her parent’s restaurant. It’s probably because Dahyun always does the cooking part of their relationship.

“Oh, this would be so good with tofu, don’t you think?” Sana said excitedly.

“Should I get in?” Dahyun jokes, pretending to dive in.

Sana just loves how Dahyun never tells her directly if she’s done something wrong, she’ll just take over and fix whatever Sana’s messed up. Not that she would make mistakes frequently, the universe knows just how much of a perfectionist the bubbly Japanese really is, but as she watches the younger Korean stir the hot pot of ramyeon she realized she wouldn’t mind being wrong if that meant she gets to keep Dahyun to correct her all the time _. For all time._

 _“Tsuki ga kirei desu ne, Dahyun-chan._ ” Sana confessed.

“Hmm?” Dahyun turns to look at Sana with questioning eyes.

Sana just grins as she moves to lean her head on Dahyun’s shoulders.

Momo, who was sitting beside the couple – she volunteered to help Sana fry some eggs – totally understood what the younger Japanese meant. She steers her eyes away from the couple to look at Mina who arrived just in time to hear what Sana said. They share a knowing look, both wonder if Dahyun knew what Sana was actually telling her. 

***

“They haven’t said it to each other, have they?” Mina asks Nayeon as soon as she arrives on the deck their tent on.

(She went to check on Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, making sure their maknaes are okay—they were pretty drunk after a few rounds of soju shots at dinner.)

“Said what?” Nayeon mumbles, finishing the mango Capri-Sun she’s stolen from her girlfriend’s icebox—it helps wash away the awful aftertaste of that awful alcohol.

Mina gives her girlfriend a soft push and sits beside her on the steps. She’s aware of everything that goes on in Dahyun and Sana’s relationship since Nayeon tells her everything, sometimes during pillow talks.

That’s just the way it works when you’re in a relationship—you tell your significant other all of your bestfriends’ secrets. Well, _most_ of their secrets.

After setting the empty juice pack aside, Nayeon pulls Mina close. “I don’t know what they’re waiting for. They’ve known each other since they were kids, so it should be easy for them to say it. Right?” 

“Sattang said it to her earlier. Though, she said it in a very Japanese way.”

“Is it the moon thing?”

Mina raised an eyebrow, looking at her girlfriend sideways. “You know about it?”

“She’s been saying it to Dubu for a while now. I had to google it to know what it meant.”

“Do you think Dahyunie already knows?”

“Yeah, I think she does. You know how she likes to downplay her IQ.” Nayeon wraps both arms tighter around Mina and nuzzles the Japanese’s left cheek. “The moon is beautiful tonight, Minari, but not as beautiful as you.” She whispered.

“Smooth.” Mina giggles.

***

“I still wonder how they’re not yet caught. They’re so…” Sana tries to think of a word to describe the couple that’s making out a few tents away from hers and Dahyun’s. But, oh well, there’s really no other word to more appropriate than –

“… _hungry_ for each other.”

“They’re like horny teenagers on a school trip who finally got their freedom from parental supervision.” Dahyun cocks her head to the side and frowns.

It’s pretty dark but the little bonfire they’ve set up for roasting marshmallows earlier and light bulbs around the tents are bright enough for them to see Mina moving to straddle Nayeon.

“We’re really watching them make-out, huh?” Dahyun sits up straight and places both hands beside her mouth to shout. “Minayeon! No making out in the open! Go inside your tent!”

Mina was clearly startled. They watched as she jumped off Nayeon and quickly moved to hide inside their tent. Their bestfriend, on the other hand, flipped them off before following the Japanese ballerina.

Sana just giggled as Dahyun leans back into her chair.

“Love?” She reached down to intertwine her fingers with the younger girl.

“Hmm?”

“You can still change your mind. You know Jinyoung oppa can contact his friend for you and you can come to LA with me.”

“Hmm.”

“Come on,” Sana whines. “Think about it. We could rent a place near the city. Somewhere that’s halfway from your work and from Im Int. We can look for a local café where we can get breakfast everyday when you’re too tired to cook. We can have weekend dates at the parks or–wait, do they have parks?” Rapper Sana’s back. “Anyway, we can do a lot of things together. Just the two of us.”

“Those are very tempting.” Dahyun squeezed Sana’s hand. 

“Well, are _you_ tempted yet?”

Dahyun studies the hopeful look on Sana’s beautiful face. She did consider contacting Im Jinyoung to ask about that offer he gave her a little over a year ago. An attractive offer to get her started with her goal of working in a Hollywood production company.

Hearing Sana talk about how she pictures the two of them living, what could be the _best time_ of their lives, together in California is exciting. And she _is_ very much tempted.

But that’s all that it is—a mere temptation.

A temptation she’s not sure she’s ready for.

***

_One month after graduation._

It’s a cold rainy day in Seoul but nothing compares to the chills that’s slowly creeping up in her small body.

Dahyun always thought that the airport is one of the scariest places on earth, next to hospitals. The anxiety passengers feel about their flights, the uncertainties of what could happen up in the air and the gut-wrenching sadness of the loved ones that get left behind.

“So,” A deep sigh. “This is it, huh?”

“Yeah.” An equally heavy sigh. “We’ll be okay, right?”

“What do you mean? Of course we’ll be okay.”

“It’s just…” Sana lowers her gaze. “It’s a sixteen hour time difference. Day and night. I’d be resting and you’d be up for work. I’d want to talk to you but you’d already be sleeping.”

“When did my sleep ever stop you from bothering me?” Dahyun laughs, trying to lighten the moment, ease her own worries. “We’ll figure it out. You’ve waited for this. And it’s not like you’re not coming back.” She chuckles nervously. “You _are_ coming back, right?”

“Yeah. Of course, I’m coming back.” Sana leans down to kiss the shorter Korean.

“Babe… “ Dahyun steps back.

“What?”

“We’re in public.” Dahyun said under her breathe, looking around the busy airport.

“So?” Sana raised an eyebrow. “I’m leaving and I don’t even get a kiss?”

Call her old fashioned, but Dahyun’s still a bit hesitant when it comes to PDAs especially when it’s a kiss on the lips—not that she didn’t want to be seen doing it with Sana. It’s just that kissing in public is something she’s never been comfortable with.

But as she looks at Sana, who’s still giving her the best puppy dog eyes, she decides to let go of any inhibitions. She gives in—savouring the sweet taste of Sana’s delicious lips. It’s going to be a long time before she gets to feel them again.

“I’m going to miss you so much.”

“Me too. But I’m only a video call away.” Dahyun cups Sana’s face. “Call me as soon as you land, okay?”

“Promise.”

***

_Three months after graduation._

Dahyun accepted the job offer from the same production company she part-timed for during her college days. She had learned to love the company that has helped her become the _success story_ that she is today. From being a key grip girl to becoming a light operator—she’s learned so much from her sunbaenims.

And it doesn’t hurt that the CEO of the company loves her work ethics and had always thought Dahyun was a sight for sore eyes.

Most of the people working at the company were guys and it’s incredible that Dahyun gets along with all of them, heck they even respect her more than they do the CEO herself. 

Time went by so fast and she quickly fell into a routine: Wake up at 6 AM to prepare her breakfast. Drive to work at 7:30 AM. Video call with Sana at 8 AM. Meetings and project proposals. Late lunch with Nayeon. Text messages to Sana. Visit her parents at dinner time. Binge-watch videos for research until the wee hours. Video call with Sana at midnight. Sleep. Then repeat.

That routine worked for a while. But because of the time difference, Dahyun and Sana thought it’d be best to schedule their video calls accordingly. That way, they can plan their day ahead and make sure that the calls won’t overlap with Sana’s client meetings or Dahyun’s research activities.

Sana came up with a game plan—a strict schedule during the weekdays and a more lenient one on the weekends. If a call wasn’t answered within the first ten minutes of their _call time_ then that would mean that the other’s already sleeping and-slash-or just really busy.

They have selected two specific times of the day for these video calls on weekdays: first one is at 8 AM KST which would be 4 PM PST (of the previous day) and 12 AM KST (8 AM PST).

Sana wanted to change the midnight call time because she was worried that Dahyun’s going to be compelled to stay up late. But the younger girl’s _no, I want to keep that so you’ll be the last person I see before I close my eyes_ was enough to persuade Sana to agree to it.

_“Love, go to sleep. You didn’t have to stay up late, you know.”_

“Buhwantalk ta you.” The very tired Korean mumbles, fighting to keep her eyes open so she can stare at Sana’s face that was so close to the screen. So close that Dahyun actually feels like she’s lying right next to her.

_“I want to talk to you too but I also want you to rest. You had a big day yesterday. Come on, go to sleep.”_

Dahyun softly touches the screen of her phone as if it’ll give her that feeling of touching Sana’s warm skin. “Miss you. Miss you so much.”

_“I know. I know.”_

They stare at each other through the screen.

 _“Listen, um, I have a meeting in a few minutes.”_ It’s 8:11 AM in LA. _“But call me when you wake up later. I mean, tomorrow, okay?”_

“Hmm.”

_“Goodnight, love.”_

“Hmm night.”

Sana kissed the screen before it went black and Dahyun caught sight of the time. _12:12 AM_. She has a scheduled set visit for a music video in the morning so yeah, better get those Zs.

***

_Five months after graduation._

“There are many other way to say _I love you_ aside from,” Dahyun gestures. “You know, _I love you.”_

“I just don’t get it. Why is it so hard for you to say those three words?”

“Yeah, like you never had an issue saying it to Mina for the first time.” Dahyun responded sarcastically.

Nayeon took a temp job at Dahyun’s production company to keep herself busy while Mina goes through her daily schedule of being an idol. She’s still not ready to face the corporate world and she’s not ready to be apart from her Japanese love. So, when Dahyun told her about the opening—even if she doesn’t really know how to operate a light board—Nayeon, immediately sent her application.

Now, she gets paid to basically hang out with Dahyun all day while the latter does all the _real_ work. Fun times.

“My situation with Mina back then was very different from your situation now with Sana. That was literally the first time I’ve ever said it to her. _First time!_ ” Her rebuttal makes sense. “What’s your excuse? I mean, the three of us have been saying _I love you_ to each other for as long as I can remember, so why can’t you do it?”

“It’s just—“

“Unless you don’t. Ah!” The older Korean feigns shock, bringing her hands to her chest to add drama to her act. “Kim Dahyun! How could you?!”

“Shut up. You know I do.” Dahyun exhales while running a hand through her hair. “I don’t know. It was different when we were still _just_ bestfriends, you know. There was no pressure of like, actually hurting her. Like, I can insult her all day and totally get away with it.”

Nayeon spins her chair to face the younger girl and waits.

“Those three words could… complicate… everything. They could change our entire dynamic. It’ll all be serious and a lot more will be at stake. You know how our parents have always wanted for us to get together, right? I—I—I don’t know if I’m even making sense right now.”

“You are. I actually get you.”

If there’s one person who could help untangle Dahyun’s cluttered thoughts, it would be Nayeon. She might as well tell her bestfriend what’s been running through her head for the past few months.

“Saying I love her as my bestfriend was a lot easier. Saying I love her as my girlfriend is scary cause… what if I end up breaking her?”

“But you wouldn’t.” Nayeon pointed out, but it sounded like she was asking for a confirmation.

“I would never.” Dahyun spoke with conviction.

 _Of course, she wouldn’t._ Nayeon shakes her head, why did she even think she needs Dahyun to confirm it?

“You know she’s already said it you many times, right?”

Dahyun nods.

“Look, I’m sure she knows how much you love her. Actions speak louder than words. But _she’s_ Sana. She’s a hopeless romantic. She’s going to want to hear it.”

That talk haunted her for the rest of the day. Nayeon was right, Sana deserves to hear it. Sana deserves more than just those three words—she deserves the world. Could Dahyun afford to give it to her?

***

_Seven months after graduation._

She expected this. She knew this day would come—her parents _are_ getting older. But Dahyun didn’t think it would happen sooner than she anticipated.

It was around three in the morning when she got a frantic phone call from her mother, telling her that her father’s been rushed to the hospital. He fell and broke his hip while preparing to open their store for the early Sunday market crowd. 

She didn’t want to wake Nayeon up but she had no choice—she was shaking too much. It would be a risk for her to even attempt driving. And she’s sure that Nayeon would get extremely upset if she just left without telling her. 

They arrived at the hospital just as the nurses were taking her father away to get him ready for surgery. They found Mrs. Kim pacing inside the hospital suite, clearly distraught about her husband. Nayeon thought it was best to give the mother and daughter some privacy, so she excused herself—she might as well get some breakfast too. 

After a few minutes, doctors came in to ask for more details about Mr. Kim’s accident. It would help with their diagnosis since this is the third time they’ve seen him in just two months.

_What the—_

Dahyun was beyond shocked. _This wasn’t the first time it happened?!_

She turns to her mother, so many questions running through her head. _What’s going on? Why didn’t you tell me anything? Why did you keep this from me?_

Mrs. Kim can only give her a sad smile and a squeeze on the arm. She can tell her mother’s putting up a front while talking to the doctors but she had never seen her _this_ scared before.

***

Nayeon finds Dahyun at the hospital’s deck garden—staring ahead, lost in her thoughts.

“Hey,” She tentatively approached her. “He’s going to be okay. They’ve got the best doctors here. He’s in very good hands. And uncle’s one stubborn, strong man.”

“Yeah, I know. It’ll take more than a broken hip to take him down.” Dahyun wanted to joke but her voice and facial expressions weren’t cooperating. She still can’t believe that her parents didn’t tell her about the previous accidents.

“Are you okay?” Nayeon wraps an arm around her bestfriend.

“I think I should move back in with them.”

“I understand.” The older girl nods.

“You’ll be okay without me?” Dahyun asked, letting her head rest on her bestfriend’s shoulder.

“Excuse me?! I am a strong independent woman who doesn’t need a tofu guardian you know.” Nayeon chuckled. “I’ll also look for a private nurse to help you around once uncle goes home.”

“No, no, there’s no need for that.” But really, even if Dahyun declines, Nayeon will still insist.

“I wasn’t asking for your permission. Having a professional around would help with his fast recovery.”

Phone rings.

 _Oh shoot._ Dahyun stares at the caller ID _**babe-chan**_. She totally forgot about Sana.

“I texted her. She knows.” Nayeon gives an apologetic smile. “I’ll check on auntie.” And kissed the top of Dahyun’s head before leaving her alone.

Dahyun clears her throat before answering the call. _“Hey.”_

_“Hey. Nayeonie told me. How’s uncle?”_

_“He’s uh, still in surgery. We’re all just waiting now.”_

_“And you?”_

Dahyun bites her bottom lip to stop herself from crying. _“I’m scared.”_

_“Aw, do you want me to fly back home? I can ask for some time off. I’m sure Jinyoung oppa would understand.”_

_“No, no. You don’t have to, I’m sure my dad’s going to be okay.”_ She pinched her nose, still ~~unsuccessfully~~ trying to hide her crying from Sana. _“Besides, Mom and Nabong are here so… And you’re working on an important deal, right? ”_

_“You’re more important.”_

_“Babe…”_

_“Okay,”_ Sigh. “ _Okay. I won’t fly out but please update me with everything.”_

_“I will. I’ll spam you with text messages every two hours.”_

It’s always been a defense mechanism for Dahyun to make a joke at serious moments to mask her own feelings. And Sana knows this.

_“Dahyunie, I love you.”_

Another bombshell dropping on Dahyun today.

 _Why?_ Why did Sana choose this specific moment to say it? Now when Dahyun’s at her most vulnerable. When she wished the Japanese girl is here to hold her. When it’s so easy to tear down all the walls she’s built around those three words.

_“I—I love you too.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's the first chapter. What do you guys think?  
> I know some of you are wondering what happened to Saida and trust me, I'm also really curious.  
> As you already know, they'll break up. But who breaks up with who?  
> Let me know your thoughts either here or at twitter @Lila11Lila_  
> I love interacting with you guys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed.  
> Please forgive any errors.

Sana has always been the ambitious one in the Trio. Always wants to be top of her class. Always wants to excel in everything she does—not because she wants to get ahead of anyone. No, it’s more of her challenging herself. She wants to see where her limit ends and when to stop pushing for more.

That’s one of the reasons why she wanted to start her LA career as soon as she graduated even if that meant that she’d have to be alone for a while.

It’s her first time to ever live on her own. It scares her and excites her at the same time. Brave girl Sana—alone in the big city, armed with nothing but her dreams and a promise made by a certain monolid-eyed girl.

_Eight months after graduation._

She has her phone sandwiched between her right cheek and her shoulder, waiting for the other line to pick up as she struggles holding a small box of chocolate mousse cake.

 _Wake up, Dahyunie._ She knew the girl has to get up early to fly to Jeju, but the phone just kept ringing.

It had been three days since she heard Dahyun’s voice. Their _call time_ had been reduced since Dahyun moved back to her parents’ house to look after her father. She completely understands that the younger girl has a lot on her plate at the moment, but she was really excited for this scheduled call.

With a frustrated groan, she ends the call just as a message notification pops in.

**Mitang**

Happy anniversary Sattang! ❤

Wishing you + Dahyunie love forever

**Sattang**

Awwww 🧡 Thank you

But our anniv’s tomorrow

**Mitang**

Well, its already THAT day here

Korean time

LOL

**Sattang**

Haha thanks

You’re up early 

**Mitang**

Muvi shoot in Jeju

We’re at the airport already

Have some free time so I thought Id text you

**Sattang**

~~Oh is Dahyunie there with you~~

Aww we really are BFFs now

**Mitang**

Yup

Take care over there Sattang.

IMY

**Sattang**

Miss you too Mitang

Have a safe flight 😘

Sana’s not going to lie, that little moment with Mina made her feel a lot less upset about Dahyun not answering her call. She wonders what her girlfriend’s doing—they’ve agreed to talk before Dahyun goes to Jeju Island since the latter’s going to be so busy once filming of the music video starts. And she was lowkey expecting an anniversary greeting from her too.

_12:12._

Her lunch break’s almost over.

The elevator finally arrives and as she steps in, she hears someone call her.

“Hey, Forex! Wait up!”

Sana immediately holds doors open and waits for the silver-slash-purple-haired girl to enter the elevator. Good thing that she was the only one inside the elevator, otherwise it would have made her uncomfortable if she had to make other people wait.

“Did you go out to get lunch too?” Sana asked, pressing _8_ on the elevator keypad.

“Yup. Oooh you got cake? Is it your birthday?” The girl sing-songed.

“Oh, no. No. I just had a sweet craving.” The truth is Sana was planning to surprise Dahyun with it.

“Yeah? Well, there’s this new Thai place down the block and I heard they have the best tom yam soup, so naturally I have to go try it, right? And oh my gosh, it’s heavenly. Super yum. I think it’s the best tom yam I’ve ever had. I legit cried.”

“You’re embarrassing.” Sana shakes her head, disapproving.

“I’m _not_ embarrassing!”

“That’s exactly what an embarrassing person would say, Chaeng.”

“Ugh, we talked about this. It’s _Rosé_. Ro-sé. Stop calling me by my Korean name.”

“Stop calling me _Forex_ then.”

“But you’re so good in all that foreign exchange talk and all other business stuff.” Rosé gives her best puppy dog eyes.

Sana likes the energy that this girl gives off. They both started working at _IM Interiors, LLC_ on the same day and had stuck with each other since. Though ~~Chaeng~~ Rosé works at the Creative Department, the hyperactive girl never lets a day go by without visiting Sana at her corner office cubicle—talking the Japanese’s ears off with all the office gossip she hears.

It’s also great that Rosé’s still fluent in Korean—though she grew up in Australia—and they can have a private conversation without the fear of other colleagues eavesdropping.

Sana’s really grateful that she found a new friend that made her feel less homesick.

“Want to come up to the roof deck? I’m sure your boss won’t mind if you extend your lunch break for a couple more minutes. You’re the CEO’s favorite employee anyway.”

It’s their inside joke but no one in the company actually knew about Sana’s close relationship with the Ims, and she prefers it that way. She didn’t want to have people talking about it. Heck, she even switched her online account’s setting to private.

“Hmm? I thought you already had lunch.” Sana noticed the paper bag Rosé was holding. It seems to be filled with take-out boxes. “Is that—“

“Yes, yes, yes. I ordered another bowl of tom yam.” Rosé admits in an exasperated tone. “And some fresh shrimp rolls and a small tray of Pad Thai. I have a very fast metabolism, okay.”

“Don’t be so defensive.” Sana giggles. _This girl just loves food way too much._ “I was just going to ask if I could have some.”

“Of course, you can. I’ll share it with you.” Rosé grins. “On one condition.”

The condition: Friday night, after work drinks.

***

Sana doesn’t normally come home this late—her routine had always been work, Dahyun, work, dinner, sleep. But tomorrow’s a weekend, and her anniversary with Dahyun so might as well pre-celebrate it ~~alone~~.

She slowly turned the knob and lazily pushed the door open, ready to just call it a night when her phone rang. She immediately answers after a quick glance at the caller ID—

**_love-ssi_ **

_“Happy second anniversary to us.”_ Dahyun said sweetly on the other line.

Sana starts to feel goosebumps all over her body.

_“I love you.”_

_“Love—“_ Sana couldn’t really speak anymore. She got choked up from all the emotions that came crashing in and she’s pretty tipsy so...

_“Aww, babe, are you crying? Don’t cry. It’s our anniversary. You’re going to look like a swollen egg in the morning.”_

_“D-Dahyunie,”_ The Japanese girl breathed out. _“I—I miss you.”_

_“I miss you, too. Listen, I’ll see you soon. Okay?”_

_“O-okay.”_

_“Sooner if you actually come inside the house now. It’s chilly outside.”_

_“W-What?”_ Sana’s confused.

_“Come inside the house. The candles are starting to burn the cake.”_

Sana just heard the words _inside_ and _house_ and she all but kicked the door open.

In the middle of the foyer stand Dahyun, with her newly-dyed blue hair, holding a huge bouquet of flowers and Nayeon behind her, holding up a cake.

“Surprise!”

“Surprise, Sana-chan!”

 _Fuck!_ The Japanese girl launched herself at Dahyun, crushing the flowers in the process. She holds on to her girlfriend and started sobbing loudly.

“Babe? Why are you crying?”

“You didn’t answer my call earlier.” Sana whines, burying her face in the younger girl’s neck. “You, you didn’t even text me.”

“That’s my fault.” Nayeon chimed in. “It was kind of a last minute decision to fly out so…” She shrugged.

“Ah!” Sana gasped, pulling away from Dahyun. “Hey! You have a gig in Jeju! You’re supposed to be working with Mina for their music vid. Why are you here?!”

“It’s our anniversary. You’re more important.” The younger girl pulls Sana back in and pressed their lips together. It’s been so long. She miss the way Sana would bite on her lower lips before embracing her tightly.

Nayeon smiles as she watches her bestfriends. She just loves seeing them this in love. _Did they just moan? Yup, Sana did. Okay, I shouldn’t be here._

“So!” Nayeon clears her throat, interrupting her bestfriends for the second time. “I’ll be out of your hair as soon as you blow this candle and like, make a wish.”

“It’s our anniversary, not my birthday.” Sana frowns.

“Just do it!”

Sana pulls back for the second time and exaggeratingly rolls her eyes at the interior designer. 

Nayeon presented the cake with the candle that was already halfway burnt. She and Dahyun watch as Sana clasped her hands together and closed her eyes to send her wishes to the universe.

_Let me keep these two beautiful souls in my life. I want them to always be happy cause when they’re happy, then I’m happy._

And then the clock strikes twelve.

***

When Sana arrived in LA, her initial plan was to look for a place of her own—part of her being independent and all—but Nayeon insisted that she stay at their family house instead of paying for rent since Jinyoung had moved back into his own apartment with Kelly (and really it was more for hers and Dahyun’s peace of mind).

Even Sana’s ride to and from work was arranged by the interior designer until the Japanese girl talked to Jinyoung directly to have the company service cancelled. She’s extremely grateful that Nayeon goes above and beyond to look after her, but it’s time for her to do things by herself.

Another thing that she had started doing by herself is cooking. 

“Who are you and what did you do to my sailor moon?” Dahyun was surprised to see Sana plating up a perfect omelette.

Sana just chuckles as her girlfriend wraps her arms around her and gives her a good morning kiss on the lips.

“Since when did you start cooking?”

“A few weeks ago.” The Japanese girl smiles proudly, handing Dahyun a plate of food.

“Oh?” The younger girl takes her seat at the breakfast counter and looks at her plate—omelette, bacon and toast. _Very American_.

“Yeah, I tried to recreate Nabong’s breakfast of the champions and then added my own twist, you know, toned down the spices.” Because Nayeon’s love for chilli paste is really questionable. “I’m getting better at it, I think.”

“You are.” Chewing a large piece of the omelette, Dahyun was impressed. _Hmm, this is good._ “I guess you don’t need me anymore.”

Sana spins around so quickly she’s pretty sure she got whiplashed. “What?!”

It took at least three seconds before Dahyun realized what she said sounded like. “I mean, in cooking. You’re good already. You don’t need me to fix your cooking mistakes anymore.”

“Hmm.”

“Yeah.”

Well, that was awkward.

Fortunately, Nayeon comes running into the kitchen, saving them from the awkward moment.

“Hey, there you two are! Some friends want to greet you.” Nayeon grins, handing Sana her phone. “Well, _you_ cause they already did with Dubu.”

There was confusion written on Sana’s face until she sees Mina and the other members of Twice appear on the screen—they’re still in Jeju Island, filming their music video in the wee hours of the night.

Nayeon joined Dahyun at the breakfast counter while they watch Sana talking to the girls on the other end of the video call. She can see how Dayhun’s aura had changed since they arrived in LA. It’s a welcome change from the sulky aura the younger girl’s been sporting since her father was hospitalized. The glow in Dahyun’s eyes, the blush on her cheeks, the reddish bruise on her ne— _Woah!_

Dahyun sensed a pair of eyes burning on her skin and recognized the look on Nayeon’s face—probably because it’s the same look she gives the latter whenever she sees _the Mina marks_ on her bestfriend’s skin. Her suspicions were confirmed when Nayeon wiggles her eyebrows, suggestively while pointing to her neck.

Dahyun just pushed Nayeon. _She’s never going to let this one go._

“So! I’ll see you two tonight for dinner, okay?” Nayeon said after Sana handed her back her phone.

***

Sana really missed spending time with her two bestfriends but she’s grateful that Nayeon decided to let her have Dahyun all to herself.

She wanted to take her girlfriend to all the places she’s enjoyed going to in the last eight months that she’s been in LA—the little corner café she discovered near the office; the large park where she spends Saturday mornings; and the ice cream parlor at the pier where she enjoys watching the pacific sunset.

It did feel like forever from that time Dahyun sent her off at the airport and Sana can see a lot has changed on her girlfriend’s features. Her cheekbones are getting a little more prominent, and her jaws are getting sharper. _Damn, she’s beautiful._

“You’re just going to stare at me, huh?” Dahyun teased her girlfriend.

“I still can’t believe you’re here. And I can’t believe you let Nabong dye your hair.”

“Me too.”

“Is this why you weren’t sending me selfies in the last few days?” She asked while tucking a few loose blue strands in Dahyun’s ear.

“Yeah. _That_ and that fact that I had been really busy. I had to make sure I properly turn over everything to the new girl that’ll be working with Twice in Jeju.”

“You shouldn’t have backed out of that project. That could look really good on your CV.”

“I know. But a lot of groups had their comeback scheds lined up for the rest of the year already.” Dahyun reassures her. “There’ll be many other opportunities.”

“Speaking of opportunities,” Sana smiles proudly. “I talked to Jinyoung oppa about that friend of his who works at Paramount. He said he can schedule a video interview for you or something.”

“Why?”

“To get you started. You always wanted to work at Hollywood, right? This way you’d already have something waiting for you when you move here.”

Dahyun looks at Sana like she said something really _really_ offensive, and the Japanese girl was quick to notice this.

“Is-is something wrong?”

“My dad just got out of the hospital. The last thing on my mind right now is moving far away from him.”

“I didn’t mean _right now_. I mean in the future.” Sana’s reasoned out.

“You can’t just do stuff like this without telling me first. God, Sana!”

“I was just trying to help. I’m sorry.” Sana wants to cry.

The anger that radiates from Dahyun is something that she’s supposed to be used to. She’s angered the girl many _many_ times in the past. But that was when they were still just bestfriends. Hearing this harsh tone from _Dahyun the girlfriend_ makes her feel so vulnerable.

Dahyun immediately regretted her tone as soon as the words came out of her mouth.

“No, babe. _I’m_ sorry.” Dahyun hugs Sana. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just, what happened with dad was really stressful and I’m sorry.”

Sana buries her face on the crook of Dahyun’s neck, letting the younger girl’s shirt absorb her tears.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry on our anniversary.”

“You’re so mean.” Sana whines, playfully punching Dahyun’s arm.

“I’m sorry, babe.” Dahyun kissed her girlfriend’s hair. “I’m sorry.” Sighs. “I’ll think about it, okay.” She added to appease Sana and to lessen her own guilt.

“Okay.”

***

The Trio met up for dinner at LA’s most expensive restaurant— _thank you for the reservations, oppa—_ and then decided to go drinking to cap the night off _._ They’ve always favored small pubs rather than the high-end bars in the city. Fortunately, Nayeon’s favorite spot is still in business and that’s where they found themselves downing shots of tequila.

Nayeon even bought cute headbands and floral crowns for the couple but Sana ended up putting all of them on Dahyun’s head. It had been so long since the three of them had this much fun together. And though none of them would say it out loud, it’s clear that nothing makes them feel more complete than being together. All three of them.

“Forex!”

“Oh, hey.”

“I didn’t expect to see you in this part of the city.” Rosé approached their booth and noticed that Sana’s with two girls she’s never met before, though both of them look familiar. “Oh, hello.”

“Oh, yeah, uh so this Rosé.” Sana gestured. “This is Dahyun, my girlfriend.”

“Hi.” Dahyun gives the newcomer a small wave. _Forex?_

“And that,” Sana points to the girl sitting across her. “That’s Nayeon—“

“Nayeon Im.” Rosé finished the sentence. “Hi. I uh, I work for IM Interiors too. CreDept.”

“Oh.” Nayeon smiles. “Well, nice to meet you.”

“Yeah. You too.” And Rosé just stood there slowly rocking back and forth. She can’t believe that Sana’s friends with their company’s heiress, the CEO’s sister, the Im Nayeon. She also can’t believe that she didn’t realize it sooner—that the photo on Sana’s phone is her girlfriend. _Why else would she have another girl’s photo as wallpaper?_

“Um, do you… want to join us?” Sana asked carefully.

“Oh no.” Rosé snapped out of her thought. “No, I just saw the pink hair and I thought you’re the only person I know that has that bubble gum pink hair, so I just thought I’d come say hi.”

Sana laughs at how her co-worker’s still _this_ hyper at 11:30 PM.

“So, I’ll see you at work.” Rosé then turns to the two other girls. “It was nice meeting you two. Bye.”

A minute passed by, none of the Trio spoke. Nayeon just watched the couple in front of her. Dahyun’s removing the headbands on her head, one by one. Sana’s pouring herself another glass of wine.

“I used to call Dubu _Forex_ when she first transferred to my high school.” Nayeon breaks the silence. “You remember, right?”

Sana turns to face her girlfriend, she knows how that story went but she still enjoys hearing it as if it’s the first time.

“I remember you shoving a girl to the lockers when she called me that.” Dahyun laughs at the memory.

“Cause only _I_ was allowed to call you that.” Nayeon stood up. “I’m going to get us more shots.” And then leaves.

“I’m glad you’re making friends.”

Sana grabs Dahyun’s hand and brings it her lips. “It’s good to have friends.”

***

She was so tempted to go back to Korea with her bestfriends, but she’d just been assigned to look over another important contract. She can’t afford to miss this chance to really prove herself worthy of her post to all her seniors. She just can’t.

After an emotional airport send off, Sana found herself feeling more alone in the big house. It’s a lot like the first two weeks of her arriving to LA—she feels extremely homesick again.

Good thing Monday came too soon.

“I guess I understand why you kept that from me. I mean, it’s really none of my business.”

“I just didn’t want people to think that I got the post cause I’m bestfriends with Nayeon. I _did_ work hard to get in, you know.”

“Well, _I_ know. And I reckon everyone else also knows just how good you are at your job. Don’t worry,” Rosé does the lips-are-sealed gesture. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

“Thanks.”

“So… girlfriend, huh? She’s beautiful.”

“She’s the most beautiful girl.” Sana agreed.

“Aww.” Rosé cooed. “Again, it’s none of my business, but why didn’t you tell me about her? I thought we were like, _work BFFs_ already. Do you know how many boys and girls are asking about you in CreDept? And honestly, it’s a bit weird that I don’t know simple stuff about you. I mean, I tell you almost everything about me.”

“It’s not my fault you word vomit all the time.”

“Foul.”

Sana leans on the bench. It’s a good idea to have her lunch break earlier than usual—there aren’t many employees hanging out at the roof deck at 10:30 AM.

“I don’t know,” Sighs. “I just felt like I got another chance when I came here. Like a do-over, you know? I’m not _just_ the ramen lady’s daughter, or the cute girl from the College of Art’s girlfriend, or Nayeon’s bestfriend. I can just be Sana.”

Rosé nods. “I get you. I have a sister and I always get compared to her.”

“You have a sister and I get stuck with you? What a shame.” The Japanese feigns disappointment.

“Actually, you’re pretty lucky cause I’m the better sister.”

“I highly doubt that.”

“Yah!” Rosé playfully pushes Sana. “So… Nayeon’s pretty.”

“Yeah, she is. She’s also in a relationship.”

“Aw, damn it. All the good ones are always taken.”

***

_Eleven months after graduation._

_“Oh wow! That’s so great. Congratulations! Does this mean you get to have your own team?”_

_“No, I’m still part of my current team. But I’ll supervise the tech for the entire Asian tour. Pretty big deal, huh?”_

Dahyun’s production company— _Monster Productions—_ was hired for Twice first Asian tour, and she’ll be travelling with the entire concert team to oversee the lights and sounds unit.

_“It is a pretty big deal! I’m so proud of you, love.”_

_“Thank you.”_ Anyone can tell that Dahyun’s smiling on the other line—proud of herself too. _“But that also means I won’t be there when Nabong moves. We’ll be in Singapore on the day she flies out.”_

_“Nabong’s a big girl now. I’m sure she’ll arrive here in one piece.”_

Dahyun may not be listening very closely because she didn’t hear the disappointment in Sana’s tone.

The Japanese girl had made reservations for a quick weekend getaway for two since the original plan was for Dahyun to arrive in LA with Nayeon. _“We’ll still video call, right?”_

 _“Of course. We’ll video call whenever I’m free. We have to make a few changes on the time though.”_ There were papers rustling from Dahyun’s end. _“Concerts would end at like 10, 11 PM. But packing everything up at the venue could take like two hours or more, so it’s going to be really late. My time.”_

_“That’s should be fine. That’s going to be around 8 or 9 AM here. Just like our original call time.”_

_“Righ. Right.”_

Sana can tell that Dahyun’s distracted—the younger girl’s at work after all. _“We’ll figure it out. Like we always do.”_

_“Yeah.”_

But figure out, they didn’t.

Sana groans for the fourth time, frustrated, before tapping on the red button on her phone. The tour hasn’t even started, yet Dahyun’s already missing their video call dates. It went from once a day, to once every two days and now, it’s been four days since she last talked to her girlfriend.

Even their text message exchanges had become less frequent as the days go by.

She understands that Dahyun’s busy—preparing for a 12-city concert tour with their country’s biggest girl group requires a lot of focus and time. Sana gets it, really does.

What upsets her is that younger girl would always set up this _video call dates_ , then cancel at the last minute ( _but she’d still have time to post a selfie_?). Sometimes even messaging hours after not answering her calls, while Sana goes out of her way to reschedule meetings to make sure she’s free for Dahyun.

_Babe, I'm so sorry. I lost track of time._

_Sorry babe, my phone died._

_I passed out when we got back to the hotel._

_I totally forgot._

Not that Sana’s _the_ perfect girlfriend—she also has her flaws and forgets to message or call Dahyun when she’s overloaded with work. But at least she’s trying. Right?

Looking at the call logs on her phone, she decides to stop redialling. 

12 unanswered calls.

_That’s enough trying._

***

_Fifteen months after graduation._

Sana’s pacing back and forth, phone pressed firmly on the side of her face, waiting for Dahyun to pick up the other line. It wasn’t one of their scheduled _call time,_ but she needs to speak with her girlfriend.

“There you are!” Nayeon called out after pushing the roof deck door wide open and hopping her way to Sana. “We’re going out tonight, okay? Your treat of course.”

“I’m not in the mood.” Sana pushed the redial button.

“Come on. We have to party. We have to celebrate!” The interior designer does her little shoulder dance as she leans on the railings beside Sana. “You just got promoted, on your birthday!”

The Japanese girl finally turned around and glared at Nayeon.

“What?”

Sana just continued glaring at her.

Nayeon stops shaking her shoulders and realizes that Sana already knew. “Dubu told you?”

“No, Mina did.”

“Oh.” _Ay, Mina’s not supposed to do that._ “Look, I didn’t want to tell you cause I think it should be Dubu… who should tell you.”

“Well, how can she tell me when she’s not even picking up my calls?” Sana asked coldly.

“She’s still stressed, overwhelmed I guess. I mean, I wouldn’t have found out about what happened if the private nurse didn’t contact me.”

“And you told Mina.” Sana pressed.

“I—I didn’t mean to but… but she’s Mina. She’s my girlfriend.” Nayeon moves to side hug the birthday girl. “I’m sorry, Sana-chan.”

It’s not Nayeon’s fault, Sana knows this.

“I’m just going to submit a few more designs and we’ll call it a day, okay?” The Korean kissed her bestfriend’s cheek. “Come see me when you’re ready?”

Sana watches Nayeon leave. She’s still really upset – upset at the fact that she wasn’t told about Dahyun’s father being rushed to the hospital, again. But she’s actually even more upset at herself.

You see, Dahyun _did_ call her.

Sana woke up at around 3 AM to Dahyun calling, but she just watched as the screen glowed in the darkness of her room until the ringing stopped. She also did this on the two other calls that followed. Given that Sana was really tired from the previous day’s work load, at the back of her mind, she knew she was doing it on purpose—intentionally missing the calls. Do what Dahyun was doing to her phone calls. Make the younger girl feel what she feels everytime she gets ignored.

Well, Sana chose the wrong time to do it.

**babe-chan**

Im sorry I missed your calls

Love

I hope uncle’s stable

Please call me

Or lemme know if I can call you

I love you

***

_Nineteen months after graduation._

Sana lies perfectly still on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She has a massive hangover—not really a surprise when she drank almost all available alcohol at the hotel bar last night—but nothing’s even more painful than remembering that Dahyun missed her flight to Newark.

She scoffs. “Like, who the fuck misses their flight?”

She’s alone in her hotel room but she felt like voicing out her ~~angry~~ thoughts. Maybe the universe would have answers for her. While at it, could the universe also cancel the Hawaiian holiday she’s planned for Dahyun’s birthday? She’s getting so fed up of cancelling too many surprise getaways already.

Then, there were soft knocks on the door.

 _Aw, shit. Here we go._ She forgot that she shares a two-bedroom suite with Nayeon

“Knock, knock.” Nayeon slowly opened the door and poked her head in. “Can I come in?”

“Go away.” _Should’ve locked the door._

Nayeon ignored her. “I brought you coffee and hang over remedy.” Carrying a tray of freshly brewed coffee and a bottle of cold Pocari Sweat, the Korean makes her way to the little sitting area.

“Just leave them there.” Sana said dryly.

After setting the tray down (and twisting the bottle cap open for Sana’s easy access later), Nayeon turns around to face the motionless girl on the bed. Though Sana’s looking at the ceiling, she can see the telltale signs on the Japanese girl crying—puffy eyes, flustered cheeks, red nose.

Sighs. “I'm sure she didn’t mean to miss her flight. I mean, who does that, right?” Nayeon chuckled nervously, a weak attempt to lighten the mood.

“Have you gone online?”

“Dubu hasn’t posted anything.” The Korean frowns as she pulls her phone out to check Dahyun’s online profile. _Yep, no new posts._

“No, but Momo did.”

 _Shit._ Nayeon immediately types in Momo’s online account name, and true enough, the café owner’s latest post was a photo of her and Dahyun at the Kim’s property.

_**@PeachesByMomo** _

_Best hiking buddy. Adv HBD @kimdub_

“I'm sure there’s a reason—“

“Nayeon, stop.” _Stop defending her._ “I told her not to go. You know how much we enjoy going to their camp site that we always lose track of time. I told her this is going to happen, but she didn’t listen. She doesn’t listen to me anymore. She doesn’t answer most of my calls or reply to my texts even though I can see she’s online. Maybe she expects me to just let it slide cause she knows I love her.”

“Sana…”Nayeon carefully gets on the bed and pulls Sana in.

The Japanese girl just allowed her best friend to cuddle her. She needs this kind of affection right now.

“I miss Dubu. I miss my bestfriend, the person I grew up with. I miss the way we bicker. The way she’d tease and annoy the shit out of me, but she’d always make sure that at the end of the day, we’re okay.”

To be honest, Nayeon did notice this change in her bestfriends' dynamics. It was exactly what Dahyun feared months ago.

“Why didn’t you talk to me about this?” Nayeon lovingly stroke Sana’s hair.

“Cause you’re closer to her?” The Japanese shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“That's silly. I love you two equally. I’m always here you too, Sana-chan.”

Nayeon felt Sana arms wrapped a little tighter around her.

“We’ve always joked that we shouldn’t jump into a relationship cause she might end hurting me and I’d just let her.” Sana’s voice sounded so defeated. “The crazy thing is that's what's happening, but I feel like I don’t care anymore.”

 _Oh, no._

“I think I’ve,” Sana lets out a shaky breath, a single tear slides down her cheek. “I’ve fallen out of love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sana "Forex" Minatozaki  
> So, that was Sana's side of the story.  
> What do you think?  
> And, as you can tell, the last part of this chapter happens at the same time as Exit Doors. Its the same day when Minayeon got their tattoos 👉👈
> 
> Also, I just want to say that Pocari Swear is my go-to hang over remedy too, haha. It really works for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter.  
> Unbeta-ed, forgive all my errors.

_Twenty months after graduation._

Dahyun feels like she’s on autopilot for almost half a year now.

She drives to work, goes through all her meetings, visits production sets and returns home to spend the night helping her mother tend to her father (the private nurse that Nayeon had hired only stays with the Kims during the day). Mr. Kim was diagnosed with a rare neurological disease that made it very difficult for him to move and speak. It’s progressive but in a span of just a year, his condition went from bad to worst real quick. He went from needing assistance to walk to not being able to stand up at all.

After his fourth visit to the hospital, Dahyun and her mother were advised by the doctors to have Mr. Kim’s affairs in order as the last accident caused major damage to his spine—he tried to get up from his bed and ended up falling to the floor.

Dahyun doesn’t want to entertain the idea of her father— _no, stop, what did you just say about not entertaining that idea?_ And that’s why she accepts any type of distraction that presents itself to her.

Today’s distraction: Volunteer work at an animal shelter that her boss had forced everyone to go to.

As expected, there were a few celebrities who volunteered—even Tzuyu and Jeongyeon were there too—and _Peaches’_ coffee truck was also hired to be the event’s food concessionaire.

Dahyun was just bringing out some broken chairs when she saw the Japanese owner handing out drinks to the volunteers _._ She hadn’t seen Momo since they got back from their little hiking trip— _I thought she was still in Osaka_

“Momo unnie!” Dahyun called out as she approached the truck.

Momo had already seen the younger Korean approaching, but she pretended not to hear anything.

“Unnie!”

Momo handed another cup of iced coffee to a volunteer before turning to walk back inside the coffee truck.

“Unnie?” Dahyun frowned, confused.

She’s pretty sure the older girl heard and saw her—she was only just a few feet away—so Dahyun followed Momo and reached out to grab her arm before the Japanese could enter the truck.

“Unnie? Are you still mad at me?”

“Hmm, let’s see. Do you have a flight in like two hours?” Momo asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. “I already had my fair share of Japanese girls getting jealous because of me. I don’t need another one.”

Well, Dahyun deserved that.

About a month ago, Momo had invited her to go hiking—a distraction the younger girl needed. Dahyun didn’t want to risk the trip getting cancelled if Momo knew about her scheduled flight to Newark the following day, so she just didn’t tell the older Japanese about it. She was also pretty confident that she’d make her flight, but, well, she didn’t.

“I know Sana’s scary when she’s angry.” Momo continued. “But she's on a different level of scary now.”

“Yeah…”

“I felt goosebumps reading her messages.” 

“I’m sorry, unnie. I didn’t mean to—“

“You haven’t talked to her, have you?”

Dahyun dips her head a little to avoid eye contact. “I, huh, I sent her a text.”

“A text?! You sent her a text?! Ugh, Dahyunie,” Momo groaned and pulled the younger girl away from the coffee truck. “That’s not talking! Call her. Tell her what’s really going on instead of just letting the days go by acting as if everything’s fine.”

 _Right, she knows._ Momo was also with her that day at the hospital when they were told about her father’s condition.

“Unnie...”

“What?!”

“I just haven’t figured out the best way to tell her. I mean, it’s not that simple and it’s going to be hard on her.”

“Look, I respect your decision if you don’t want to tell her yet, but she deserves to know. You’re creating more distance between you two by avoiding the issue.”

“Even if I tell her, it’s not going to make any difference. It’s too late now. She’s already slipped away.”

“Cause _you_ let her slip away.” Momo had to calm down and stop herself from getting too carried away. _This is why I don’t do relationships. “_ Sorry, I know you have a lot of things in your mind now, and I don’t want to put the blame on you, but it _is_ your fault.”

Dahyun already knows this, but to her Momo say it out loud just made it even more real—makes her feel a lot guiltier. Her knees begin to wobble. She needs to sit the fuck down.

“I know I sound like a broken player, but you really have to tell her. You can’t just let this go on until… what?” The older girl shrugs. “Until she gets tired of your excuses and breaks up with you? Is that what you were planning?”

“Maybe.”

Momo follows the younger girl and sits beside her on the bench behind the truck. “Do you still love her?”

Dahyun nods.

“Are you still _in love_ with her?”

“I…” Dayhun couldn’t finish her answer, so she just let out a heavy _heavy_ sigh.

“I'm not a relationship guru. I’ve never been in a serious relationship, but I know how much she means to you. How much your friendship means to you. So if you want to salvage _at least that_ , then just do that right thing. Tell her what’s going on then break up with her if you have to.”

 _Break up with her if you have to._ That line played on repeat in Dahyun’s mind for the rest of the day. _Break up with her if you have to._

_Do I have to?_

***

Sana looks at the screen of her phone. _Los Angeles, 08:12AM Saturday_ and right below that _Seoul, 12:12AM Sunday._

_Damn it._

How did her Saturday morning routine go from getting ready for a video call date with Dahyun after finding a nice spot at the park, to coming home drunk after drinking the Friday night away?

It’s been a month since the KCon incident and all she got from Dahyun was a couple of text messages explaining why she wasn’t able to make it to the airport on time. _Lame excuses_. It’s like Dahyun didn’t even make an effort to come up with a better reason.

_Cause she knew I’d just let it slide. Like all the other things I let slide._

Footsteps snap her out of her thoughts just as Nayeon enters the kitchen.

“Oh, hey.”

“Hey. I didn’t know you’re already back.” Sana offers the take out bag to her bestfriend. “Breakfast?”

“Did you just get in?” Nayeon made her way to the kitchen peninsula, opposite Sana. She studies the Japanese girl’s bloodshot eyes and flustered cheeks. _She went out drinking again._

“Yeah, yeah.” Sana lazily pushed the take out bag towards Nayeon. “There are some muffins there from Maccas.”

“Maccas?” The Korean raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been hanging out with that Aussie way too much.”

“Yeah, well, she’s always available. And she’s actually fun to be with, you know, when she’s not gushing about you.” Sana chuckles in her throaty voice. 

Nayeon just shakes her head, laughing. Rosé had been very vocal about her _crush_ on her ever since she started working at the Creative Department of IM Interiors. It’s pretty harmless and Nayeon thinks that it’s just the Aussie girl’s way of having fun at work. She doesn’t mind hanging out with Rosé at the office pantry during breaks.

And though Nayeon doesn’t want to admit it, she’s also glad that there’s another person who can keep Sana company when she’s not around.

“She’s funny, I’ll give her that.”

“Yeah. Hey, I thought you’re coming back on Wednesday. What happened to London?”

“We had to reschedule. Something came up and they needed to go back to the studio to record their next title track again. I think.”

Sana squints. “She’s still mad about what happened at the airport?”

“She’s still mad about what happened at the airport.” Nayeon nods while choosing which muffin to have for breakfast— _whatever, they all look the same anyway_. “She’s like, _real_ mad.”

“Well, it was your fault.” 

“Excuse me?! How was it my fault?” The interior designer placed a hand over her chest, adding drama to her reaction. “How should I know there’d be ONCEs at that café.”

“Uh, KCon.” Sana shrugs. “You didn’t have to go all Hulk-y on that girl.”

“I didn’t go all Hulk-y.” Nayeon said in her defense.

“Yeah, right.” Sana chuckles, remembering the text message she received from Mina that day after KCon. “But you know Mina will get over it. Just like how she got over all the other stupid things you do.”

“What other stupid things are you talking about?” Nayeon threw a little wooden stirrer on Sana, which made the Japanese girl lean to her left to dodge. The sudden movement made her lose her balance and she almost fell off the kitchen stool.

The two friends start laughing as Sana gets herself settled back on the chair. Their giggles slowly die down, and a comfortable silence falls between them.

Sana sluggishly stirs her coffee while Nayeon just sits there watching her best friend. Sana’s been going out more often after their trip to Newark, and Nayeon’s really worried that the Japanese girl’s just avoiding the topic at all cost.

“Stop.”

“What?”

“I can feel you staring. I know what you’re thinking, and I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I don’t know if you’re talking to Rosé about it, but I hope you are cause I’m pretty sure it’s keeping you up. Otherwise you wouldn’t be out drinking most nights.”

“No, I don’t tell her anything.”

“Then talk to me.” Nayeon leans in. “You have to talk about it.”

“No,” The Japanese shakes her head. “There’s nothing to talk about.“

Nayeon can see conflict written all over Sana’s face. Sana had always been easier to read than Dahyun, but lately it seemed nearly impossible for Nayeon to guess what the Japanese girl’s thinking. 

“Sana…”

“What do you want me to say? That I’m really mad at her for not coming up with a much better excuse for missing her fucking flight? That I’m tired of making plans just for her to ruin it? Is it my fault? Should I have demanded more from her?”

“No, you shouldn’t have to. And it’s not your fault. I also don’t think it’s Dubu’s.” Nayeon reached over to hold Sana’s hand. “Are you really not in love with her anymore?”

“I—huh—I don’t know. I don’t know what I’m feeling. It’s just that I’m... I’m tired. Of waiting for her. Of getting disappointed.” 

“She probably has good reasons. It’s Dahyun. You know her.”

“That’s what frustrates me the most. I _know_ her. I know she’s keeping something from me, from both of us. And don’t deny it, I know you can also tell there’s something going on back in Seoul. She’s just—“ The Japanese girl released a heavy sigh. “I’m just really tired.”

***

It all happened so fast.

One minute, they were having a pretty chill wine night, catching up on the latest episode of _The World of the Married_ —Nayeon got hooked after Mina introduced her to it. The next minute, they’re frantically dragging their luggage, running through LAX to catch a red eye back to Seoul.

Thank goodness for modern technology and wifi on the plane, they were able to keep in touch with people back home. Nayeon had messaged Mina and decided to sleep the rest of the 14-hour flight after downing a glass of martini, while Sana multitasked chatting with her parents and Dahyun—the Japanese girl was so restless. Even after she ordered three glasses of the same martini mix that knocked out the snoring girl beside her, Sana just couldn’t get herself to relax and sleep.

They arrived in Seoul at around 6 AM and Momo was already waiting for them at the airport parking lot.

After the usual small talk of _How was your flight? You didn't have to pick us up,_ the three of them hopped into Momo’s car, and the café owner just drove them straight to the hospital.

The entire car ride was silent. None of them wants to say anything. None of them even knew what to say. And it wasn’t a good idea to look at Nayeon for support—the interior designer’s already bawling her eyes out.

If Sana was anxious before, she’s 100% frightened now.

***

Seoul General.

Dahyun’s not sure how long she’s been crying.

It had been hours, but the memory is still fresh—almost like she’s stuck in time reliving the moment over and over again.

She clearly remembers the way her father looked at her one last time before he closed his eyes before all the monitors started beeping inside the hospital suite; the way nurses and doctors pushed them out of the way; the image of her mother breaking down right in front of her eyes when the doctors came out to deliver the painful news.

It’s excruciating—no, actually, there are no words to describe what she’s feeling now. A huge part of her died, lost forever, and nothing can ever make her feel whole again.

The chapel doors open and when she looks up, she sees Sana standing a few feet away from her. In a matter of just a few seconds, Dahyun finds herself in Sana’s arms. The Japanese girl hugs her tightly—so tight that she can feel Sana’s fingers digging through her skin as the older girl squeezes her.

It’s a little uncomfortable, but Dahyun needs this. She needs to feel something else aside from her soul breaking. Her broken pieces need careful, steady hands to glue them back together—to hold her and keep other parts of her from falling apart.

And Sana knows, so she just holds Dahyun even tighter.

***

Many of the Kims' regular customers from their fish market arrived to pay their respects and to offer their condolences to Dahyun and her mother. The Minatozakis have been taking care of the other hospital and legal papers that would allow third parties to tend to, Nayeon covered all the expenses, and Sana made sure to never leave Dahyun’s side.

They were really worried about Dahyun.

Though the younger girl had stopped crying, she had also stopped talking. Well, there are still the small talks that Dahyun felt compelled to engage in. (Her colleagues came, and her boss gave her at least two weeks off work; Mina also arrived with the rest of her group members—Nayeon and their managers had to plan the visit since there are many people at the memorial service.) 

But most of the time, Dahyun can be found quietly sitting beside her mother, consoling her.

Once the service was over, and people had left, Dahyun approached Sana. “We need to talk.”

***

Sana can hear her own heartbeat.

She’s going to be lying if she said that she wasn’t anticipating this talk, but she’s fucking scared. Dahyun has been giving her this look since she arrived—it’s a look that says _I’m sorry but I have to do this._ Sana just knew that something’s wrong and this talk is probably not going to end well.

“There’s something I have to tell you.” Dahyun starts, not looking at the girl sitting beside her on the bench at the hospital’s deck garden. “You know what my dad had right?”

“Yeah.” Sana nods, her full attention on the younger girl.

Dahyun sighs. “So, the doctors said that it’s not hereditary, but there’s still a chance that his genes could’ve passed it on to me.”

“What? Uhm—how—how long have you known this?”

“For about five months now.” Dahyun answered quietly.

“Fight months?!” The Japanese girl’s having a hard time processing the information, and the fact that Dahyun didn’t tell her sooner is just adding up to her stress.

“I didn’t want to worry you or scare you or—“ Dahyun exhaled. ”I didn’t know how to tell you.”

 _No. No. No._ “Have you—have you gotten tested for it?”

“No, not yet.” Dahyun answered quietly. “I’m scared.”

“I’m here.” The Japanese grabs her girlfriend's hands and gives them a reassuring squeeze. “I’m here. I’m never going to leave you. I’ll move back and find another job and—“

“No, you’re not moving back. You’re not making plans based on what I just told you.”

“Of course, I am.”

“No, you’re not!” Dahyun said with a little more authority in her voice. “You’re going to stay in LA and make the most out of your life.”

“You just told me that you might have what your dad had. What?!“ Sana frowns.

“I told you that because I want you to understand why I'm breaking up with you.”

Bomb dropped.

“What?!” Sana breathed out, slowly letting go of Dahyun’s hands.

“I’m… breaking up with you.” The younger girl stated.

“What are you—huh—what are you doing? Your father just died and you’re breaking up with me?!”

“It’s for the best.”

“Dahyun…”

“I don’t want you to go through what my mom went through. She’s a strong lady, but every single night I would hear her cry because that shouldn’t have happened to the love of her life. They were supposed to grow old together. And as much as my dad was suffering, she was too.”

Sana begins to feel her initial shock transform into anger as she studies Dahyun’s soft features.

“And you don’t deserve to go through that if it turns out that I have what my dad had.”

“You’re such a hypocrite.” Sana scoffed, her fists curling into a ball and nails started digging into her palm.

“Sana…”

“No, you are, you are. You hated Nayeon when she wouldn’t let Mina decide for herself, now you’re doing the exact same thing to me?”

“Can you honestly say that you didn’t think, not even for a single moment, that this is where we were heading?” Though her choice of words was accusatory, Dahyun’s tone was still really soft—almost like she wants Sana to deny it. “Even if I didn’t tell you about my potential condition, you knew this was bound to happen. With all the distance, the missed calls, the time difference.”

And it’s true, Sana had thought about it many times. “But the circumstances were different. Now that I know why you’ve been so distant—“

“Sana,” Dahyun cuts her off. “ _It’s_ for the best.”

“I can take care of you.”

Dahyun shakes her head. “You say that now, but I don’t want to push you to the point where you’re going to end up wanting to leave. Then hate me cause I made you stay and gave you a difficult life. I won’t be able to forgive myself if you become miserable cause of me.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I don’t, but neither do you.”

They share another moment of silence.

Sana looks at Dahyun who was still avoiding eye contact.

Dahyun knows her own weakness—Sana’s angelic features—and she’s not going to let it make her take back what she just said.

“Is this what you want?” Sana asked after a few minutes.

“Yes.” _This is what I want for you. This is what I want for my conscience._

“Fine.” Sana sounded so defeated. She stands up and walks away.

 _Break up with her if you have to._ Dahyun finally looked up to watch Sana leave. _I had to._

***

They were supposed to stay in Seoul for at least two weeks, but Sana can’t deal with the break-up so she decided to fly back to LA sooner than expected—but not before having a serious one-on-one talk with Nayeon about what happened.

To say that Nayeon was shocked was an understatement, but Sana’s glad that the interior designer was able to convince Dahyun into getting herself checked. Even if the younger girl broke up with her, Dahyun’s still one of the most important people in Sana’s life and her well-being is still a priority.

Sana went straight back to work the following morning after she arrived even with only three hours of sleep. She just needs to get her mind to focus on something else instead of waiting for an update from Nayeon. The wait was agonizing and it’ll drive her insane if she doesn’t do something about it.

Thank goodness for Rosé’s ever so bubbly personality, Sana was actually starting to go back to her everyday routine until she received _the_ call from Nayeon two weeks later.

“She’s negative.” Nayeon was on the verge of crying on the other line. “She doesn’t have it.”

_Oh, thank god._

Sana can finally release the breath she’s been holding since the phone rang.

_But what does this mean? Does she want me back? Do I want her back?_

***

_Twenty-one months after graduation._

It’s true what people say about how your mind starts to grind when you think you’ve run out time. That’s when every brain cell wakes up and does their thing—helps you come up with ideas and plans that you would’ve otherwise never thought of.

Dahyun regretted the way she handled the situation with Sana, and realized just how much she wants the girl back.

 _But what if she doesn’t want me back?_ She paced back and forth in the living room, distracting herself with the new interior design of this LA mansion she knew so well— _it’s probably Nabong’s design._

She’s so nervous.

Finally, Dahyun hears a car pulling up, and then the sound of the heavy door being pushed open. She readies herself. No one knew she was coming, and she’s not sure how her visit’s going to be received by the girl she wants to win back.

“Fuck!” Sana stopped dead on her tracks when she saw the girl who was waiting for her.

Definitely not what Dahyun expected, but she totally gets it.

“What are you doing here?!”

“I came here for you.” Dahyun took a few steps closer to Sana.

The Japanese girl opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. She turns to look at Nayeon—who she came home with—only to realize that the interior designer was just as surprised as her.

“Can we talk?” Dahyun continued.

That was Nayeon’s cue. She gave Dahyun a knowing nod and squeezed Sana’s forearm before leaving her bestfriends alone. A part of her wants to stay to mediate between the two girls, but this is something that the ex-lovers have to sort out on their own.

A full minute passed with Dahyun just studying Sana’s features. The Japanese girl had cut her hair shorter, and she’s lost a bit of weight though it looks like she’s actually a lot less stressed— _no more dark circles around her eyes._

“So,” Sana breaks the silence. “You came all the way here _just_ to talk?”

“Yes.”

“And you can’t just do that on the phone?”

“I wanted to see you.” 

“Why?”

“I was an idiot. I was so scared, and I thought I was being selfless. I thought that there’s someone out there who’d be better for you than me. Someone who’s not sick.”

“I didn’t want anyone else.”

“I know. And I'm so sorry. I don’t want you to look for someone better, cause for me it’s you. You’re the best person for me and I’d do anything to make it up to you.”

Sana contemplates.

She was already in the process of moving on. She realized that Dahyun was right—that breaking up was for the best. It’s less complicated for both parties and there’ll be no possibilities of them hating the other in the end.

But she can never hate Dahyun. _Never._ If there’s someone she’ll most likely hate, it’s herself—for pursuing the other girl. For taking the leap of faith. For testing the waters only to find out that it was too deep for both of them.

“We can start over—”

“Okay. Yes. Let’s start over.” Dahyun got excited. She didn’t expect that Sana would make a decision that quickly. “I’ll contact Jinyoung oppa and take on his offer. I can move here and be with you and like what you said, start over—“

“Dahyun, I—“ Sana should’ve finished her sentence earlier. “I meant start over… as friends.”

“Oh. _Oh._ ” Dahyun choked. “I didn’t—that’s not—huh—“ She didn’t expect that Sana would make a decision that quickly (same sentence, different emotions).

“I know that’s not what you’re expecting but I can’t keep doing this. I can’t give you what you want. I can’t. Not now.”

“Sana, I know I messed up,” The Korean closed the gap between them and grabbed Sana’s hands. “But I promise that that’s never going to happen again. I love you. I can’t lose you. If I have to beg, I will.”

“No, please don’t.” Sana pulls her hands away from Dahyun’s grip and takes a few steps back. “I'm sorry.”

Nayeon was right to listen to her gut-feels—she was just right at the hallway the entire time listening in to the conversation, ready to swoop in case of an emergency. And this is _the_ emergency.

Sana even saw her when she left the living room, giving Nayeon the look that told her to take care of the younger Korean.

The night ended with Dahyun passing out drunk at a hotel that Nayeon checked the two of them into, and with Sana deciding to finally move out of the Im Residence to start over, alone.

***

_Thirty-six months after graduation._

Everyone could tell that Sana and Dahyun were trying their best to act normal around each other at dinner which only made them look ever more awkward.

At one point, Dahyun even spilled half of the chili powder on her dinner, and Mrs. Minatozaki had to quickly cook another slab of meat for her.

After Nayeon and Mina said their goodbyes, Mrs. Minatozaki insisted that Dahyun stay and enjoy a slice of the choco pie that she made especially for this occasion—Sana coming home after almost a year and a half of staying in LA.

Now the younger Korean found herself sitting on the bench at the back of the restaurant, so many memories of her younger self with her bestfriends running through her head. Memories that seem like a lifetime ago.

“Hey, here you go.” Sana came out of the kitchen and handed Dahyun a small plate of the chocolate dessert. “Mom also made another batch that you can take home with you.”

“Thanks.”

Sana remained standing for a few seconds before deciding to sit beside Dahyun.

Dahyun might’ve felt Sana’s hesitation, so she scoots a little to give the girl enough space on the bench.

“I like your hair.” _Don’t be so awkward._

“Thanks.” Dahyun smiled. “Yours grew longer.”

“Yeah, I was thinking of keeping it in this length for a few more months.” Sana wanted to keep the conversation going, determined to kill that awkwardness that started at dinner. “What’s the difference between a promise ring and an engagement ring? Isn’t it kind of like, the same thing?”

“That’s what I told Nabong,” Dahyun gestured. “But you know her. She likes to be super extra for Mina. That girl’s so in love.”

“They both are.” Sana agreed. “How’s your mom?”

“She’s good. She’s in Greece, I think, just enjoying the ocean. You know she’s been travelling a lot, right?”

“Hmm, Nayeonnie told me.”

Mrs. Kim had decided to sell their seafood shop to travel the world—that was hers and Mr. Kim’s retirement plan—and of course Dahyun supported her all the way.

“You? How’d you been?”

“Good. I have my own team at work now. What did you think of the lights at the show earlier?”

“Really good. Though the fireworks were a bit shocking”

“Yeah, that was almost a disaster. It came off a little too early.” Then Dahyun turned serious. “Uhm, I know I haven’t properly apologized for that stunt I pulled in LA. I thought you didn’t want to talk to me again, so I just didn’t contact you.”

“What made you think I didn’t want to talk to you?”

“Well, you sort of rejected me. I mean, I begged.” There was a soft chuckle from the younger Korean. “But you’ve made your decision, and there was nothing I can do about that. I thought you don’t want me in your life anymore, so I had to find a way to live with that.”

“That’s the thing though, I do want you in my life. You were my bestfriend. There were so many times I wanted to message you but I just—I wanted to move on, you know. I want to be at a place where I can look at you and not feel hurt, or angry.”

“Are you still angry at me?” Dahyun carefully asked.

“No.” The Japanese smiled fondly. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. And I'm just going to throw it out there, cause you deserve to know, being with you were some of the best days of my life.”

Sana giggles because she can definitely say the same thing.

“I think we made the wrong decision of getting together, huh?” Dahyun softly nudged the other girl’s shoulder.

“Well, at least it saved us from having any _what if’s._ ”

“But it didn’t quite save our friendship.”

“It’s not too late for that. Since I’m moving back here, we can finally start over.” Sana offers a hand out. “As friends.”

Dahyun looks at Sana’s sincere face before taking her and giving it a soft squeeze. “As friends.”

And it was agreed.

Dahyun and Sana: Becoming friends again.

“So, are you seeing someone?”

Dahyun choked on her choco pie and started coughing. She should’ve known that becoming friends with Sana means that your personal life is not safe from any of her curiosity. _Some things never change._

“You _are_ seeing someone.” 

Sana’s eyes widened in shock. Dahyun still has her _tells_ when you ask her a question she didn’t want to answer because, well the answer's already in the question. _Some things never change._

“Tell me about her.”

“There’s nothing to tell.” The poor girl’s still coughing, trying to save herself from being killed by a large piece of choco pie. “It was just one date.”

“Still got no game, Dahyunie?” Sana teased, before standing up to get a glass of water to save the poor girl.

It’s weird and amazing how two people can go back to their old routine as if distance, time and even heartbreak didn’t ruin them. Or maybe they were indeed ruined. Crushed. Burned to ashes. But just like a phoenix, from the ashes comes a new beginning. A new chapter in their lives—a much better chapter than the ones before.

***

**_DISPATCH_ ** _:_

 **_Couple Alert:_ ** _GG member was spotted on a late night date with her girlfriend._

_You read that right. A member of a famous girl group is in a relationship with another girl._

_Source tells Dispatch that the two have been secretly dating for almost 3 years now._

_GG's agency is expected to release an official statement soon._

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go.  
> I didn't want to have some heavy heavy angst in this chapter.  
> What you think?  
> Scream at me here at the comment box or @Lila11Lila_ on twitter :)
> 
> PS. Dahyun was so cute at amazing saturday and the MV cam was full of saida. Waaaaaah 😭👉👈


End file.
